Rise of the Fire Dragon
by Galaxy Eclipse
Summary: Based on 2014 episode 15. So SPOILERS. As he is forced to watch his comrade die Natsu begins to think about her, and his entire guild. In despair he looses control of himself and lets go of what keeps him human.


**This is based off of Fairy Tail 2014 episode 15. So SPOILERS if you haven't watched it. Therefor, I don't own. Some of what they say are even direct quotes. A quick note: This is written from Natsu's POV.**

* * *

"Lucy!" I could hear the fear in my own voice as I struggled to block her from to bolt of shadows. I could feel my fingers brush lightly against the darkness; it was composed of pure, unimaginable pain. If it thrust me with my thick skin into turmoil, how wretched would Lucy feel? It was a slow motion impact, as if time itself had slowed down to prolong my suffering. When future-Lucy fell instead my agony didn't fade; she was still the same person, just a few years older. I barely saw the current Lucy and Happy race to her side, my mind was already miles away.

I had seen Lucy in terrible situations before, but somehow they didn't amount to this. Any sorrow or anger I may have released in retaliation prior to the present paled in comparison. Being blown up inside Nirvana? Being tortured by Minerva and Flare? Suddenly those events amounted to almost nothing. Even covered in gashes, scratches and bruises Lucy was still alive. Even with blood trickling from her mouth and tears streaming down her visage she never lost hope. Her chocolate orbs were always full of faith in her friend's abilities, the very spirit of the Fairy Tail guild. It was their trust and pride in one another that made Fairy Tail what it was. Without it the guild would be no different from any other. It was everyone's unwavering loyalty that made it special.

"I didn't close the portal," her soft voice was frail even moments after being hit. Anger surfaced inside of me. There wasn't even a semi-valid reason for this anymore! Why would Lucy ever consider doing something like that anyway?! But somewhere inside I knew that it was already too late.

This time those eyes were empty. Their blackness pierced through my soul as nothing else could. How could she already be so devoid of life? The black shadow seeping from the gaping wound in her chest only strengthened my despair. Somewhere inside my own essence was being brutally destroyed as I was forced to watch my best friend die. Vaguely I noted that Happy was screaming, pleading for her to live along with present-time Lucy. Off in the background Wendy was quietly sniffling with guilt written across her face.

'It's not your fault Wendy,' my mind whispered. 'There's nothing you can do.' The words echoed through my skull. "Nothing you can do." So this is what I amount to? For all my strength in petty brawls I couldn't save a friend. A precious comrade who meant more to me than anyone, yet I still stood and watched soul life get ripped free of her body. Soon her frame would be an empty shell that lacked the personality that I had come to know and rely on. Breaking through the haze that clouded my thoughts I heard future-Lucy talking.

"I never thought I was going to see any of you again." Her wispy voice trailed off. Clearly she was suffering for every second that her heart continued to beat. With ragged breaths her lungs heaved, unable to provide what she needed to survive. "Just that makes me happy."

"Hey," she mumbled to her twin. "Show me-" She paused for a few more labored breathes. "Your guild mark." Her last words were so quiet that I was straining to hear them. Crying present-Lucy extended her adorned hand to meet her counterpart's. It was a sickly tint, already radiating waves of death compared to present-Lucy's.

"Your right hand..." Present-Lucy gasped in despair. Pale, unblemished skin stretched across future-Lucy's hand, never giving any sign of ever having a pink symbol. 'That means that Fairy Tail is totally gone.' Upon seeing her empty hand tears started streaming down my face in unstoppable waves. I knew that we died in the near future, but it didn't sink in until evidence was shoved in my face. Of course no one put much thought into how they would pass on, expecially me. No guild mark. That means that the organization has either disbanded, or been completely annihilated.

Seeing that she was no longer a member of the guild made my heart break immediately. I still remember the day she proudly waved her hand at me to display the proof of joining our family. The joy in her tone was obvious, and it was clear that she had been lacking all types of human relationships for a long time.

Every bond we put our feelings into, the friendships we worked so hard to create. Are they so trivial in the grand scheme of things?! We survived Acnologia! My emotions ran rampant, triggering reactions that my body wouldn't normally allow. As future-Lucy's brown eyes dropped shut for the last time fire surged into existence, completely enveloping my shaking form. Salty droplets splashed onto the open flames, goading them to grow instead of diminish.

"I won't let anyone steal Lucy's future."

-xXVXx-

With feral red eyes, scales and a wild aura Natsu was definitely more disturbing than Happy could ever remember. Even though Natsu meant more to him than anything the Exeed's first instinct was to run.

"Run as far and as fast as you can," it whispered. "But you have little chance of escape." Then as he stared in awe at his friend he remembered what the jade dragon had said to them in the graveyard.

"There was a price. The user will eventually become what they strove to destroy; a dragon."

The fire dragon slayer's flickering flames were a deep red, darker than they had ever appeared before. With glistening white fangs and tensed muscles the wizard looked more dragon than human, his form merging into a mirage of a giant crimson dragon. Everything about him was menacing with not a single trace of the goofy mage who play-fought in the guild hall with his friends. His scarlet eyes were screaming murder, no mercy, and no regrets. Even other dragon slayers could no longer compare to the roaring fire dragon facing off against the future man, he was on a level of intimidation all his own.


End file.
